


End Of The Road

by MiruGremory



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Songfic, i need to write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiruGremory/pseuds/MiruGremory
Summary: Catra and Adora meet one final time on the battlefield.I honestly just needed to be more active in writing, so I created this monstrosity.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	End Of The Road

“Are you still there, Catra?”

  
“I am.”

There the both of them lay. Propped up against a large tree at the edge of the Whispering Woods. The carnage of the latest battle left the once great Kingdom of Brightmoon— the Alliances final haven— in ruins.

Both sides had suffered heavy casualties in the fighting, the smell of gunpowder mingled with the stench of death. The sound of gunfire range out in the distance, a constant reminder of what has happened here, and what continues to happen.

But for the duo, it was a reminder to time lost. A reminder to the years wasted in fighting, and for what? The better of the world? The better for themselves? Under the orders of their commanders?

For Glory?

“It’s been so many years…” Adora mumbled. Catra didn’t realize it at first, but the two had somehow dragged themselves next to each other. 

“I remember them all,” Catra said as she closed her eyes. “But I don’t remember why I fought so hard.”

Or was it to become nothing more than a pawn. A piece sacrificed and forgotten.

It was Catra who spoke up, to break up the silence. “I didn’t want this, for either of us,” She could feel herself growing weak. “I… I wanted to prove myself. To be something more than what others thought of me.” Tears started to stream down her face, her breath growing ragged.

“And I wanted to be a Hero. It wasn’t until others’ lives were in my hands that I realized it wasn’t the dream I always thought it would be…” Adora spoke up next, her head coming to rest against Catra’s shoulder. “I didn’t want this either.”

“ _ I’m sorry.” _ They both spoke at the same time.

Suddenly the fighting in the distance seemed to grow farther away. The sound of the war dwindling until they were left with nothing but each other. The duo knew that neither of them would make it, there was no one left to care for them, and neither had the energy left to make an attempt.

“I’m scared,” Catra spoke up, her speech slurring slightly.

“Do you know what all stories have in common?” Adora waiting for a moment, but got no response. “They all end. No matter how much you might want them to go on, they all come to an end eventually. This is just ours.”

“There is a story I heard, while fighting for the rebellion. About a pale man who was always lonely. So one day he raised his sword an split himself in two—”

Catra let out a scoff, followed immediately by a groan as she shifted. “Why would someone do that?”

“The story says that all things would meet this man, eventually. So everyone would do their best to avoid him, leaving him all alone. So the reason he did it was so that he would have a friend… someone to always be there with him.”

“A friend to have until the end huh.”

“A friend until the end…”

They both sat in silence, accepting their fate. For they both knew their time had come. There was no more fighting to be had, for their battle was over. They let the fatigue take over, as they both fell into slumber.

Neither know how long it was until they both opened their eyes. Being awoken by the sound of bells filling the air. Although they were no longer laying in the dirt of the woods, but instead were on top of a hill, leaning against a tree that looked over a meadow that seemed to stretch on forever.

It felt peaceful, as if they were relaxing for the first time in their lives.

“ **It’s always beautiful, Little Lamb.** ”

“ _ Indeed it is, Wolf. _ ”

The duo flicked their heads to the side upon hearing the new voices, and found themselves lost for words. Stood next to them was a monstrously large wolf, and by judging by the voice, a much smaller woman who wore a wooden mask.

“ _ How one dies, shows how one lived. _ ” The voice spoke up, this time turning to face the girls. “ _ Embracing life means accepting death. _ ” the voice said as the small figure reached a hand out.

They both hesitated, looking at each other, almost as if they were asking for permission.

“Are you ready for our next adventure?” Adora asked. A small smile coming across her face.

Catra looked at her uneasily. Her gaze falling to the ground. “If I’m being honest, no. It feels like I got the easy way out. I should still be out there, fighting alongside everyone else.”

“We did our part, Catra. We gave our everything to the war. It’s not our duty anymore.” Adora rested a hand on Catra’s shoulder, which caused Catra to flinch at first before slowly relaxing into the touch.

“ **End this,** **Lamb Calls”** One of the voices called out. Looking up Catra saw the large wolf, it’s eyes staring right into hers. She felt a cold pit form in her stomach, as if her gut was telling her to run before this creature could hurt her.

But the wolf didn’t approach her. Instead, the smaller masked figure slowly walked towards her.. “ _ Hush now, rest. Depart in peace. Return to nothing. _ ”

“Who are you?” Adora spoke up, putting herself between Catra and the figure.

“ **_We are not dreams, we are the waking.”_ **

**_“_ ** _ All things linger—” _

_ “ _ **In our shadow.”**

**“** _ Life is ours—” _

_ “ _ **To end. None can hide.”**

**“** _ Though many try.” _

“You’re the Grim Reaper,” Catra spoke up from behind Adora. Moving to stand beside her protector. She received a nod in response.

  
“ _ It’s your time. So join us, do not try to flee.” _

Hearing all of this was the final nail in the coffin. They both knew their fate, and all that was left was to accept it.

Could they accept it? To just let everything end, not ever getting the answers to their questions? Catra didn’t know if she could do it. She didn’t  _ want _ to let everything end here.

But Catra watched as Adora stepped forward, and accepted the stretched out hand that had been offered.

“Come on Catra, I’ll finally be able to fulfill my promise to you. That we will always be there for each other. Never one—”

“Without the other,” Catra mumbled in response. Walking up to Adora. “You play dirty, you know that right?” Adora only smiled in response.

Maybe Catra could accept how things ended. To take this as an opportunity to go back to what used to be, before all the fighting.

She accepted when the hand reached out towards her.


End file.
